


No Longer Half Full

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHe'd always been a 'glass is half full' kind of woman.. until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Half Full

**Author's Note:**

> related to the episode 'Between Two Fires'

She always though of herself as a glass half full kind of person. Optimistic that things would turn out for the good. But as she was leaving Tollana she couldn't help but keep looking back at Narim. She felt a foreboding that she would never seem him again. She wanted to make him come with them so he would be safe from the Gou'ald attack.

She once told him she couldn't get involved because of Jolinar and needing to figure out *who* was feeling what. She regretted that decision because she'd since learned that it didn't matter *who* cared for him. The feelings had been there and she felt them. Now as she listened to his garbled message and heard it suddenly cut off. She now hated Tanith as much as Teal'c did. Her once half full glass had just spilled over and now it was empty. Her optimism left with the water. She knew she'd never see Narim again and that made her sad.


End file.
